Another Day
by Regas 27
Summary: Now these feelings, they're  creeping, like a chill crawling up my spine. It's lonely, it's not easy coming home. And as time goes by, I feel so bitter waking up alone. -KakaSaku- songs referenced - poetry - M


It's Another Day-

A/N: Kind of my own little first person POV collaboration of the songs: I'm Still Alive, The Sex is Good, and Addicted, all by the amazing Saving Abel. I had chosen these songs already to base this on, and my phone (on shuffle) played these three, twice in a row...spooky.

I'm god awful at poetry. ~ I hope you still love it dears.

-Dedicated to Jinxing the World-

~Enjoy~

disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs referenced. I own nothing but my computer.

~XXX~

It's morning, and I feel it. All the sins that I did last night, Kami-sama please save me, because I think I'm going to hell this time. It was just last night, that'd I'd laid her down, but Lord I hate sleeping alone, the bed is cold. Am I dreaming, or still sleeping?

She's gone, and I'm here. I feel so bitter, waking up alive. Its not easy when your fighting another day. When I look at what I'm facing, I don't know if I can take it.

She knows all my deepest secrets, and I know that she knows how to keep them, but I wonder, does she know I hate sleeping alone? She knows my weakness, she always touches in all the right places. We don't get along that well. She's not much for talk, but she's hot as hell.

It's another day.

Now these feelings, they're creeping, like a chill crawling up my spine. It's lonely, it's not easy coming home. And as time goes by, I feel so bitter waking up alone. It's not easy, fighting another day. When I look at what I'm facing, I don't know if I can take it. I would scream aloud, but I'd be wasting my time.

This feeling only reminds me, I'm still alive.

I know I'm not in love but the sex was good, you can't mistake it, and it's understood, I had to fake it, I'd leave if I could.

It's another evening, and she keeps looking my way. Well, in the morning there'll be hell to pay.

First she'll kiss me and tell me what it tastes like. She wraps her arms around me, and we'll disapear into the night. A tug here, a nip there and soon our clothes are everywhere. We get lost in this dirty fight, I'm blinded by lust and we turn out the lights.

Her hands in my hair, my lips on her neck. I'm telling myself, it's not another regret. A kiss or two down, She cries out, getting awfully loud. I don't want to forget how it feels, I don't think I can let her go. I'll go to hell, for a deed that I did; at least I can say that I did it well.

Each breath that hitches, each time she begs, god only knows it'll go to my head. She comes on my hand, and yells my name; these moments I'm glad I'm not sane, I can enjoy what's happening.

She tells me she loves me, tells me it's good; we know she lies, and she'd leave if she could.

We're not in love but the sex is good.

It's twisted fantasy and I thrust in, she cries out, we know that we've sinned. Sinning isn't dirty, it's a fuck-load of fun, and she'll scream my name before the nights done.

We'll blame the alcohol that neither drank. We'll pretend it never happened, but it'll happen again while pretending we're tanked.

I'm so addicted to everything she does, as she's going down on me, in between her sheets. Oh the sounds she makes, with every breath she takes, it's unlike anything when she's loving me.

I'm her teacher and for Kami's sake I don't care, as long as she keeps touching me there. She knows my secrets, she knows my weakness, does she know, I hate sleeping alone? I have to fake it, I'd leave if I could, I'm not in love but the sex is good.

With every touch she applies, I push deep inside waiting for her shouts as she reaches her high. I'll come along with her, and then sleep at her side and then I'll be gone before the sun can arise.

It's another day.

I'll read through my book, and weave through the crowds. I'll pay my respects, with a silent sound. Lift my head to the sky and then stare at the cenotaph, while me and my old friends share a good laugh.

I'll shop for groceries, pass a book store or two, then I'll peek through the windows to see what's new. It's lonely, it's not easy coming home.

It's another evening, I wont be surprised when I find myself crawling through her window, and into her bed. With viridian eyes on my mind, I can't get her pink hair out of my head. Its something erotic, a sinful desire.

I'm not in love, but the sex is good. This feeling only reminds me, I'm still alive. When I look at what I'm facing, I don't know if I can take it. She's teasing, pleasing and dangerous. She doesn't play hard to get, for me she comes easy.

Kami-sama please save me now, what am I supposed to do? When she's going down, how the hell am I supposed to go? Oh the sounds she makes with every breath she takes, when we take it slow.

In the morning it's time for me to say good-bye, thankful for another night.

It's another day.

I'll meet her with our team, we'll train out in the field. Well when it's getting rough, she'll give me that one look, and I'll call it quits, we've trained enough.

When the nucklehead isn't looking, and ink-for-brains is gone, I'll turn her way and give her a nod. Tonight's just another night for us to play pretend, a sinful addiction that won't end.

it's another evening and a knock on my window calls me to it, she's standing there waiting and again we begin. Touch here, bite there, she's had a bad day. I'll go along with it, and play her game, acting our twisted fantasy.

She's everything that I need, and more. I'll press her to the door, tell her I love her, but we know I'd leave if I could, we're not in love but the sex is good. She wraps her arms around my neck, her teeth nipping and biting my skin. It's another night of sin.

She's my student but fuck, I don't care as I take her there. She screams for me, my name, "Kakashi!"

Its another day.

It's morning, and I feel it. All the sins that I did last night, Kami-sama please save me, because I know I'm going to hell this time. My bed is cold, I hate sleeping alone.

Am I dreaming, or still sleeping?

Please, don't wake me up if there's gonna be hell to pay. it's not like me to walk away but the weight of the world keeps pushing me down, so just let me sleep, even if I'm in too deep, keep me locked in my dreams so I can't get out.

It's been so hard, but I'm doing much better, waking up alive. Its not easy when your fighting another day. When I look at what I'm facing, I don't know if I can take it. I'm slowly waking, I know that I'm shaking.

This pain only reminds me, I'm still alive. I'd scream aloud, but I'd be wasting my time.

My head is pounding, my knees feel weak. Am I to old to take the heat?

Did she tell me what my kiss tastes like? I don't remember, we turned out the lights

Kami, I'm so addicted to all she things she does as she's going down on me, in between my sheets. Oh the sounds she makes, with every breath she takes, it's unlike anything when she's loving me. The way she touches, the things she likes to say.

It's another day.

~XXX~

Meh- I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
